


Mirror Match

by Mcfly93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: CIvil Wars
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, One shot?, SPOILERS!!!, different universe, dont read unless with full intention you ready for them, my own rules!, undecided?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony feels helpless, unloved and unwanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Since I watched the new Captain America: Civil War, my head just couldn’t get out from this idea…what if that happen or this happen? So, I make my decisions and wrote this instead. WARNING! I may fucked up some of the universe and those who feels offended and shit, leave this fic alone please. .  
> TINY SPOILER OF CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WARS!!!!  
> You have been warned!  
> BETA NEEDED!  
> **Proceed with caution

Hurt, Pain and Sorrow

As Tony watches Steve leave him with Bucky, his insecurity begins to attack him. He knew from the start that Steve would never choose him, or even consider him as an equal partner. Who was he kidding? He was a playboy (a slut!) and also a disappointment of his great father, Howard Stark. When they’re in a relationship, Steve always talked about him and Bucky…the one who Captain America most cared about. Tony realizes that he will never beat Bucky, one choice and Steve would immediately go to  his “best friend”.

“Who am I to you?”

He is holding the shield tight to his chest, slowly dying from the damage his ex-lover made to the arc reactor. Do not want to blame Steve for his own fault, he was an abomination…a ticking time bomb and disastrous to mankind. Maybe he should just let Obie to kill him. Out of nowhere, he sees a piercing bright light in front of him and immediately a person magically appear….it cannot be.

“Tony”

“Why…”

He's too weak., the man hugs him and nuzzle his neck.

“I will never let go of you again, I swear…”

The arc reactor slowly lost its power, Tony pretty sure it’s Steve but something is off about him. Blurring images filled his vision as “Steve” picks him up in bridal style and portal away from the place where Tony Stark got betrayed by his own love.

 X

Steve and Bucky finally outside the cursed place, huff breaths and lay beside each other. The winter soldier is guilty for what happened with Tony, he deserves to be angry considering the harsh truth about his parents. Captain is another story, he looks concerned and ready to go somewhere.

“Are you okay Steve?”

“I have to go back”

It was Tony

“I am sure he is going to be alright, SHIELD probably on their way to retrieve him”

It is selfish, but he need Steve here with him right now. That son of Howard probably has enough power to survive and being saved by the government, which obviously will look at them as a wanted criminal. Iron man did a number with his arm and in need of immediate repair.

“I need to go check on him”

Maybe just one last time….

“Okay”

Captain America goes back in and Bucky just lies there and wait for whatever happen next.

 X

Steve couldn’t comprehend with his feelings anymore, he just hurt the person he loved the most. In the terms of pressure and wild decision, he chose Bucky, but it will come in big price. He strides his way through the entrance and take a sharp left on where he left Tony. What he sees is about to change and his blood suddenly run cold. There’s a mirror of him, holding unconscious Tony in such intimate way and whisper gently in the ear.  The other Steve notices him and gawks at him with an evil smirk.

“You have made your choice, now you won’t get it back”

“What do you want from him?!!”

“Steve” kiss Tony’s temple and lips, satisfied.

“I’m here to claim back my Tony, he will be my queen and nothing can stop us from continuing our legacy.”

A queen? He's no a fool what it meant but it was impossible. 

“Men can’t pregnant and you should know that very well”

Dark Steve laughs and the way he projects his mockery, Captain America doesn’t like it…not one bit. He wants to break that arm surrounds Tony and back to Steve, safe and secure.

“Not in my universe, Steve. It’s almost time and I have to go. Say hi to Bucky and may you two lead a happy life, while me and Tony have our own.”

The man opens the portal, and before Steve could stop them, it is already closed.

Tony…

  
TBC?


	2. Tainted Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of this fic, I’m quite surprised you guys like the idea and now I’m here writing more. I got the plot ready in my mind and hopefully I manage to let it all out. Enjoy and see you at the end of this chapter.  
> Ps: One thing I know, I’m just an angst and drama queen. Please don’t kill me! XDD  
> Beta still needed, hit me up! and im still butchering grammar like Jason, someone help me!

In the darkness, Tony could hear the faint voices around him. They are arguing but he can’t take a grip of what it is, all he wants is a good rest and probably amount of alcohol would be nice.

_“You can’t do this, sir!”_

_“It is for our greater good, don’t get in my way”_

_“There will be a consequences”_

_“I am aware”_

Suddenly, it stops and silence begin to take over. He hates it immediately because the man will face the dreadful reality. An image of Steve and him begin to appear and their memories together emerge from the pitch black darkness, it was so good and he loves him very much. Then, the war started and the last thing Tony ever want is to have a fight with his lover. Visions blaring out as he watched Steve and Bucky leaves the place without him.

“I love you, I love you…”

Ever since he was little, Tony was just little kid with a big ambition. He adores Captain America as the world’s saviour and collected every figure and cards he could find. A wishful thinking of an innocent kid, that perhaps he could meet with the mighty Captain America and become his sidekick to fight evil with justice. The little kid begins to create and build something to prove his word, every creation was made with love and hope. One day, his father manage to enter his mini lab and furious for what he have seen.

“I called him Dum-E” Tony quietly said

Howard laughs and the child confuse of his father’s behaviour, he can smell the sour and bitter from him. Why is he laughing?

“You think you can make me proud, huh? WITH THIS GARBAGE!”

He threw the robot off to the wall while Tony helplessly looks at his first creation getting destroyed by Howard’s hand. The old man try to broke what the left of Dum-E and he cannot allow that, they were best friend and the only friend he ever had in this house.

“No!”

The little kid bravely protects the robot and he ended up get beaten, large spot of bruises and blood can be seen from his pale skin but he still holds up to Dum-E.

“This is a joke! Captain America would never want something like this, you’ll never be good enough.”

Take it back! Take it back!

Howard finally left them alone, he lays there with Dum-E…or what the last of him. Tony didn’t believe of what his father said, because he knew Captain America isn’t like that. He will always appreciate it and tell them that it’s great. His hope doesn’t fades out.

_“Is he going to be okay?”_

_“Based from his vital conditions, Sir Tony would be awake this week”_

_“Why so long?”_

_“He needs some rest and have through a lot, Sir deserves it”_

_“Alright, I’m going to stay here”_

 The voices come and go, somehow he can almost recognizes them but his state of mind just won’t cooperate with him. Then again, his flash memories entertains him but not in the good way. It showed how he and Steve first met, it was that time where the Avengers begin to assemble and Tony was super hyped for able to confront the man he once and always admire. It was fun and a bit awkward, considering he always tease and being sarcastic around them. That is just who he is, a billionaire, philanthropist and playboy. They finally become boyfriends after the Chitauri attack.

“Are you sure about this, Steve?”

“I am and will ever be, Tony”

He accepted with an open heart and his world full of colours of that time, Tony finally have someone that could loves him forever. The first experience was the best and remarkable but Steve constantly talk about his best friend, Bucky. He was okay with it because Bucky after all Steve’s best friend and to learn how great and wonderful his friend, makes Tony doubtful of himself somehow. It was when Bucky was spotted as the Winter Soldier that Steve instantly got up on his feet and search for him. Is the same thing happen with Tony, will he ever find him? He remind himself that Steve loves him, no one else. The insecurities in him really hit him hard, his father’s word always in his mind and everybody loved Tony because he was rich and nothing more. Only Steve he believes that love him for who he is but is it true? Then…the question had been answered.

“Steve…”

The broken image just kept replaying when Steve leaves him with Bucky on his side, why he didn’t choose Tony? All these years and it was nothing? Tony want to erase this painful memories and locked it up somewhere so he can begin a new life and as a new person.

______________________________________X___________________________________________

“Don’t leave me…”

Tony slowly awake from his slumbering sleep, eyes wandering across the room. He never knew this place, must be somewhere far from the tower. His small finger entwined with the bigger one and when he sides his head, he recognizes him. The man blinks his eyes and lazily smile at him.

“You finally up, my beautiful Iron man”

There is no way he can’t avert his eyes from the magnetic blue eyes and the dirty blond hair. He cannot be mistaken but he was…

“Steve?”

“Yes, darling. I’m here for you.”

He flinches back, knowing this is not the Steve that he used to be with. He might be in the different universe because his real Steve should be with Bucky and others right now.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you”

“Why?”

The other Steve looks confused “Why is what?”

“Why did you take me?”

The blond man smiles and carefully take Tony’s hand with care.

“You are the most precious man I’ve ever love and no one should waste you away like that. I want to love you and gives you the life that you deserve.”

“A new beginning?”

Steve kiss the knuckles and his head nodded up to meet his eyes, it is full of passion and sincerity. Could he trust this new Steve?

“Yes, you can forget the past and lives here in the Kingdom of Eria. An empire where you and I should rule together?

“Hold up, an empire? Tell me this is not the medieval time or I’ll be damned”

A peck on the lips startle the older man

“I am confident that you’re able to change this world Tony, together we shall lead a stronger legacy”

“Do they come with AC/DC music?”

“Whatever you wish”

Maybe this is the sign that he need for his new chapter, a world where his past were unknown and accompanied with the person that loves him dearly. Tony might just take this chance.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and yes I finally come back, I’m kinda busy with final exam and thesis. It was hell of a weekend, it might be get a bit OOC’s but that’s me, changing personalities like nobody business. I will continue but slowly because…it’s a tough weekend. TTYL

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, looks like I finally start to write again and yes…it’s good to be back. A lot of things happen back ago and one of the reason I take such a long break. I gathered my spirit and here I am…I kinda want to make it a one shot and leave it here? Maybe someone can continue it for me or you guys want me to continue? PM and we both going to have a long coffee talk (or tea which one of you want to prefer). That’s all. TTYL


End file.
